


Push The Sky Away (Chinese Translation)

by coffeeandcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive John Winchester, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dreams and Nightmares, Drunk John Winchester, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Fluff, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Spoilers, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcas/pseuds/coffeeandcas
Summary: 背景为11季第23集之后/12季第1集之前。John Winchester从另一个世界回来了。被Amara复活，他渴望与两个儿子重修感情，却有另一个人挡住了他的路：那个天使，Castiel。John立刻对Castiel产生了反感和暴力倾向，并开始慢慢强迫他远离儿子们的生活。但是他的仇恨开始混合了着迷，在他意识到之前，他被神秘的天使吸引了，并且将他拖进一场周期性的黑暗暴力和扭曲虐待中。





	1. Chapter 1

“父亲！等等！这是Cas！”

枪托猛地砸向Castiel的下巴。他眼前直冒金星，抬手想把那个男人推开，但他的手被抓住、用力反扭至身后。他能听到并感觉到手骨被碾压时发出的嘎吱声。

Cas嘴里都是血，不能开口说话，也不能向Dean求救。他的头撞到冰冷的大理石地上，枪托又一次狠狠地砸了下来。

“父亲！他是Castiel，那个天使！住手！”

Dean的声音从附近传来。Cas用力眨眼，想眨掉流进眼睛里的血液。方才那些愤怒的拳打脚踢这才离开了他，像是硬被拽开的。

Dean满脸担忧。他抱着Cas，抬起他的头，低头看着可怜的天使，让他半坐起来。

Cas花了好几秒时间才恢复意识。他的头部疼痛晕眩，视线里充斥着红色的闪光与火花，形成一个强烈冲击。

他眨了眨睫毛，睁开眼睛，视野终于稍微清晰了一些。他看到John Winchester正趴在几英尺远的地上，像是刚被Dean打了。他擦去嘴角的血，对受伤的天使大声咆哮。

“这世上根本就没有天使！无论他是个什么东西，他耍了你！让我把他干掉！”

John站起来，Dean保护性地用双臂裹住Cas。他抱着天使的肩膀，Cas的脸颊紧贴在他的胸膛。Dean在父亲面前保护自己最好的朋友。在这一刻，Castiel万分感激Dean Winchester，几乎忘记了折断的手骨和疼痛的鼻子。

攻击他的人是Winchester家的人。当他意识到这一点时，他阻止自己还手。如果他伤害了Winchester的父亲，兄弟俩将永远不会原谅他。

他们的父亲，这个男人，这个暴走愤怒的家伙，真是John Winchester吗？

天使不了解John，他知道的最后一件事就是John为救他的儿子死了，对恶魔出卖了自己的灵魂。

为什么他现在活了过来？为什么突然如此强烈地厌恶他？天使什么也没做，只是客套地说了声“你好”。

“不，父亲！Cas是我的朋友，我绝不会让你伤害他，说什么都不行！”

John想把Dean拽走，继续揍Cas，而天使只能朝墙退去。

Cas听到Sam从楼梯顶上发出惊恐的喊声，他在John抓住他风衣袖口的时候被推开了。他的每个本能都在叫嚣着要反击，帮助Dean，奋起战斗。但最后还是被John Winchester压到墙上，而他什么也做不了。

天使知道John对兄弟俩从小到大的影响，尤其是Dean，现在他开始明白为什么了。

这个男人有着不可忽视的压迫感。

片刻之后，兄弟俩终于把父亲拽走了。Sam站在John面前，挡住他盯着Cas的视线，试图劝说，阻止他的不断谩骂。

Dean拉着天使离开了，顺着走廊朝卧室走去。

“该死，Cas你没事吧？刚才怎么回事？你……”

“Dean……”

Cas 抓住Dean的夹克，视线模糊，他想要分辨清楚。

“你还……你还活着……”

他不知道该说什么好，抓住Dean的方式更像是紧紧拥抱。猎人宽慰地笑了，回抱了他的朋友，试图忽略扑鼻的血腥味。

“我没事了，Cas。Amare她……好吧，说来话长。但是我很好，你才是那个需要担心的人。等我整顿好之后就把所有事告诉你，关于我和我父亲。”

他们一起穿过走廊，Dean搂着天使的腰，跟Sam走在一起。John Winchester看着他们的背影，恶狠狠地瞪着Castiel。刚才他的儿子为了保护这家伙竟然打了他。他摸着下巴，发出低沉的吼声。如果要说一件John Winchester最擅长的事，那就是对麻烦的直觉。

 

*

 

“你还好吗？”

Dean在Cas面前放下一瓶啤酒。Cas做了个苦相。

Dean耸耸肩，喝了一口自己的酒，朝Cas投去一个研究的眼神。

刚才John和Cas差点又发生口角，Sam只能带John去商店买东西。兄弟俩觉得这两人必须保持一段时间的距离，让Dean和Cas单独探讨出一个方法。

John不欢迎Cas，Dean发现父亲无法跟天使好好相处。

“我很好，Dean。你怎么样？”

“我也很好，我对发生的一切感到抱歉。你不像我那样了解我的父亲，他是个行动派，先动手再动口的那种。他觉得你是个威胁，仅此而已。”

“哦，‘仅此而已’。”Cas难得地回讽道。猎人抬起眉毛，表示惊奇。

Cas马上就后悔了，低头盯着自己的手。几小时前他把被John打伤的地方治好了，可仍然能感觉到从手骨折断处传来的一阵阵刺痛。

“对不起，Dean。对你来说，他的回归一定很……不适应，整件事情听起来那么……疯狂。我相信你不需要我让情况更加复杂。如果你宁愿我离开一段时间……”

“不，Cas，你不必离开，想都别想。你就待在这里，他会接受的。我很抱歉你们俩有个糟糕的初次见面。但他不是坏人，只是对我和Sam保护过度。这一点跟你很像，知道吗？”

Dean笑了。但Cas深叹了一口气，没有回应，也没有看Dean。

“我知道跟他相处很难，Cas。见鬼，我比任何人都清楚我爸爸是个什么样的人。”Dean喝光了剩下的啤酒，“但如果你可以的话，请为了我，试着跟他相处。”

试着。这个词悬在空中。Cas不知道他现在什么感受。他试过了。从John一进门就给了他一个下马威的那一刻起他就试过了。但Dean指的是让他试着更努力吗？去尝试一些不同的东西？

他张嘴想要澄清事实，但他们谈话的主角走进了地图室。Cas沉默了，坐在椅子里稍微低下身子，感觉John在下楼时用坚毅的目光燃烧着他。

Dean立即跳起来把椅子让给父亲，并递上一瓶新开的啤酒。John和蔼地接受了，但仍然用一种天使不喜欢的眼神盯着他。

这是某种尖锐而严厉的眼神，饱含藐视，像是一只捕食的野兽，让Cas心里发冷。

他瞪了回去，眼里满是怒火。他没有让眼睛发出蓝光，只是试着传达出坚决的意味。

为了Dean，他一定要跟John试着沟通。但他希望John也会做同样的尝试。

Sam和Dean忽略了那些张力——或者也许是选择无视，希望不讨论这个问题它就会自己消失。他们忙着吃饭，Cas试图与John闲聊一会儿。

无论他问什么，说什么，John都直言拒绝。父亲不想与Castiel有任何交集，这是显而易见的。相反，他跟儿子们聊得很起劲，不停询问着他们的案子。

似乎只有天使注意到了John故意藏起的对他的小嘲弄。他静静地坐着，陷入沉思。当Winchester一家人围坐在他身边吃饭时，谈话和笑声变得有点刺耳，压迫感让他终于找了个借口离开了。

之后，兄弟俩去睡了，只有他和John醒着。他在大厅里，试图弄清自己的感觉。感觉，强势的Castiel居然需要弄清楚感觉，谁会想到呢？

有一件事是肯定的：他不喜欢John。他从兄弟俩这些年来的经历得出了一些不好的结论，觉得John是个难应付的家伙。

毫无疑问，John爱他的儿子们。但当他们还是孩子的时候，他从来没有关心过Dean和Sam，不管他有多努力。

现在，他想顺顺当当地回到家庭生活中，像是什么都没发生过。

当然，Dean和Sam为他的回归感到高兴。尤其是Dean，父亲是为了救他才牺牲了自己：这是爱的终极表现。

但John回来了……他就要离开吗？他们四个能住在一起吗？

他迷失在自己的思绪里，没有听到身后传来咯吱咯吱的皮靴声，没有闻到甜得过分的陈年威士忌，直到为时已晚。

一双粗糙的大手抓住他的后背，将他用力推到墙上。他的鼻子猛撞到墙壁，马上感觉到温热的血液流进嘴里。

他的第一个反应是战斗，回击，把这个人类的行动限制住。但是接着，Dean的话涌现出来。

试着沟通。

他感觉自己的大脑里瞬间排空了战斗的意识：不要回击，Castiel，试着沟通。

他深深地喘气，安静听着。

John的嗓音低沉粗哑，跟Dean很像的嘶嘶声传进他的耳朵。Cas在那阵不新鲜的酒精气味中畏缩了。

“我知道你是谁。我知道你是什么东西。我知道你做了什么。我都知道。你让我的儿子在地狱穿行，你该幸运他们现在活着讲述这个故事，否则你已经是一具尸体了。”

John 抓痛了Castiel的手腕，在背后折叠起来。天使发出一阵绝望的呻吟。

“Sam足够心软去相信任何‘我是多么的可怜和弱小’的表演。但Dean更聪明。现在我见过了他用胳膊护着你的方式，但其实他跟我一样，知道你是个麻烦。”

被再次折压手腕让Cas大叫了出来。John用另一只大手紧紧捂住他的嘴，身体压下来，跟Cas的身子撞在一起。他用结实的胸膛压住Cas的背后，像是想要把他碾碎一般地贴紧着墙。

“说话！你这个小贱人。”

贱人，这对Castiel来说是一个陌生的词。毫无疑问，是贬义词。

当John用力推拉他的胳膊、扭曲他的手腕时，他试图忍住痛苦。

“去他的上帝的天使！你这个可悲、软弱的家伙，企图利用我的孩子，就跟你以前做了那么多次的事情一样。我知道你做的一切，你是如何欺骗他们，操纵他们，又背叛了他们。你有很多次能帮助他们，但是你没有。别以为我看不透你，你这渣子。”

John的话像是毒液一般渗入Castiel的皮肤，挑起了他抑制已久的全部恐惧。

“相信我，我会密切注意你的一举一动。如果你胆敢伤害我的孩子，或将他们置身于任何危险当中，那么你的死期就到了。”

他将Cas狠狠一推，让他猛撞到墙上。天使肺部的空气被暴力撞压出来。他瘫倒在地，费劲地喘气。

John站在他身边，就这样瞪眼看着，直到他的愤怒慢慢褪去，变成了某种镇定。但这种镇定比他的发怒更让人害怕得发抖。

在Winchester父亲的眼里，Castiel什么都不是。

他是彻底的失败者，被逐出了天堂。John希望他远离他的家人。

但即使John这样想，他也不能否认天使是多么有吸引力。他终于懂得了为什么Sam和Dean被他欺骗了那么多次之后还会原谅他、至今把他留在身边。

当Cas能够喘上一口气时，John把手伸向天使的后脑。

他想把手指插到Castiel的头发里，攥紧，将他拖走，扔到地上，恣意伤害他。

但即使是醉醺醺的时候，他仍知道，如果兄弟俩看到他在伤害他们“所谓”的朋友，他们会怎么样。

John费了点力气才停止自己的手，转身走开。他必须伪装一段时间，等待一个完美的时机，让孩子们重新信任他。他们对他的信任会慢慢超过这个意志薄弱、爱哭鼻子的天使。然后，他就可以不用再装了。

他坚信，Castiel能留在Sam和Dean身边的日子已经屈指可数。


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel知道他没有权利占据Sam和Dean的生活。

他们都是特立独行的人，刚刚与失散多年的父亲团聚。尽管父亲有缺点，但他为Dean献出了自己的生命。

他们都崇拜父亲。

但是几天后，当他们满身血污地回到地堡、开怀大笑时，Cas无法阻止自己心底掀起一波波的疼痛。

John把手搭在Dean肩上，在长子耳边低声耳语。然后三人尽情放声大笑。

如果Castiel是人类，那么他脑海中会准确浮现出这种初级情感涡流的名字：嫉妒。

事实上，他不知道该把这种情绪放在何处，更不知道如何应对。于是他无话可说又尴尴尬尬地笑着迎合。

三个人走下楼梯。兄弟俩挥手朝他打招呼，Cas举起手想回应，可他一看到John的眼神就完全僵住了。

那简直是掠夺性的眼神。Cas迅速转身走开，听着他们打开行李，有说有笑地谈论猎魔过程中的事。

Cas把三瓶啤酒放在桌上。兄弟俩坐下，讨论着晚餐吃什么。

“这次的案子怎么样，Sam？”Cas问。

“太有趣了。”Sam 咧嘴笑起来，从Cas手里接过啤酒，感激且享受地喝了一口。

Dean也大笑，乐悠悠地喝着。但John只是盯着Castiel，拒绝从他手里接过啤酒。

Cas皱眉。John拖开的椅子发出尖利的声音。他离开桌子，直接走向厨房。冰箱门的开闭声和酒瓶的叮当声在天使敏感的耳朵里变得十分刺耳。

“是啊，跟老爸一起猎杀怪物真是太棒了！不是吗？”

这时John返回桌边，Dean笑着跟他碰杯。

“能回来真是太好了，儿子。咱们三个人又聚到了一起，这就是Winchester军队。”

John对儿子们微笑。兄弟俩望向父亲的眼神中传递出敬慕的光芒。他们真的变成了很棒的年轻猎人，这让他自豪极了。

他知道他们最终会更好，并且对亲手培养了他们感到十分自豪。他知道是Dean把Sam养大的，但他只希望Dean能成为一个了不起的猎人。他要把Dean训练成勇士，他知道他的长子注定会干一番大事。

Dean那么强壮，聪明，对猎魔热情到难以置信，而且不失幽默。

John发现Dean似乎只有两个弱点：他的弟弟，Sammy，这是毫无疑问的。还有那个“该死”的天使，这点让John无法理解。

当然，Cas 救过Dean，把他拉出地狱，这是好事。但从那以后呢？这个该死的“生物”只不过会带来麻烦。John既不喜欢他，也不信任他。

当他宣布他要带孩子们一起去把一个吸血鬼的巢穴连窝端的时候，他从Castiel脸上的表情得出一个结论：天使认为他是Winchester家庭中的一员，现在他感觉自己被抛弃了。但是John能处理这个抛弃。

他仔细观察着乖乖坐在自己位置上的天使。只见Castiel紧握酒瓶的双手再次松开，他没有喝酒，而是在皱着眉头，眼睛牢牢盯着面前桌上的酒瓶。

天使很英俊。或者更确切地说，他的容器很英俊。但他沉稳安静的风度和坚忍内向的性格却让John看作自大。仿佛天使觉得自己过于完美，无法与他们正常交流，任何事都不值得他开口说话一样。

他还把手搭在他孩子的肩头，尤其是跟Dean那样亲密。就像是一个臭虫，显然不在乎进入了他长子的私人空间。

John可以感觉到天使的注视变暗了，因为他发现John在盯着他的手。他迅速隐藏起失落，不让兄弟俩注意到。

Dean跟Sam说着笑话，放声大笑。Castiel抬头看着他们，试图问一些关于猎魔的话题。

但在这些话还没说完之前，Dean已经站了起来，伸着懒腰，声称他要去洗个澡。

Sam也跟着站起来，拿上他的背包，跟Dean哄抢着沿走廊离开，留下John和Castiel在客厅里。

Cas似乎想起身离开，显然他对单独留在父亲身边感到不自在。但John立刻阻止了他。

他站起来，走到天使身后，用宽大的手掌压下Castiel的肩膀。天使瞬间紧张不已。

他听Dean和Sam讲过天使的力量是多么强大，但他对此并不担心。

如果Cas伤害了他，哪怕是头上的一根头发，孩子们都永远不会原谅天使。

这简直就像给了他一张畅通无阻的通行证……

“嫉妒我们家的小郊游对吗，男孩？”

John的语气像是交谈，但他的手指深陷进Castiel肩上的肌肉里。天使痛苦地拱起肩膀，发出嘶嘶的抽痛声。

“你几乎没说一个字。给我当心点，在这种美好的时刻，你最好什么都别说。你那些对自己力量的吹嘘和假仁假义的屁话，只会让人觉得天使都是无聊的混蛋。”

他如乌云压顶一般俯下身子，手指仍紧紧扣住Cas的肩膀，从牙缝里挤出每一个字。

“我还是想不通，我的儿子们看上了你什么……”

“Dean……他跟我，我们一起经历了很多……”Cas回答。

他可以用荣光的力量把John丢到房间的另一边，远离他的个人空间。但如果Sam和Dean看到了，会对他引起的骚动作何反应？

Dean让他试着沟通。

Cas说，“我不指望你能理解。”

“不指望？”John哼笑着，很满意天使卑顺的态度。

他扣紧拇指，挖进Castiel后背的柔软肌肉。“为什么？因为你认为我太笨？”

一个轻微的拧动让Cas从牙齿缝隙中抽了口气，忍耐着疼痛。这时，他听到走廊远远传来Sam和Dean的笑声。

“当一位尊敬的天使在对我说话时，我不够聪明去理解他的意思，对吗？”John取笑。

“我的声音，我真实的声音，会将你震聋。”Cas低声咕哝道，小心翼翼地掰着John的手指，试图拉开它们，“我的真身会烧毁你的眼睛。现在这两件事似乎正成为趋势……”

John上前一步，硬把Castiel的椅子往桌子方向猛推，木桌的坚硬边缘狠狠切入他的肋骨。

他痛得叫了一声，John故意将一只手从他的肩膀滑到脖子上。

在手指收紧之前，他的掌心和指腹在天使的肌肤上暧昧划过，几乎像是一种爱抚，使得天使颤抖了一下就僵持住了。

John把嘴贴近Castiel的耳朵，胡茬扎痛了他耳垂上的脆弱皮肤。他不得不咽下激烈的反驳，握紧拳头，阻止自己反击。

‘想想Sam和Dean。’他对自己说，‘想想你的朋友们。他是他们的父亲，他不会真的伤害你，至少不会伤得太重。你要更努力地尝试……”

“你是在威胁我吗，孩子？你想说你可以轻轻松松地把我变成聋子和瞎子？”John咆哮道，语气深沉可怕。这句话是到目前为止最有震慑力的胁迫，它发出的震动让天使的脊柱发抖。

“因为，如果你是在威胁我，我就会干掉你。你爱我的儿子们，你崇拜他们，但是你会看到他们对你的最后一个感觉就是厌恶，厌恶你这个威胁他们父亲的害虫。听见了吗？我会把你像害虫一样撂倒。”

“快放开我！”Castiel已经完全失去了耐心。愤怒紧紧缠绕着他的心脏，很快他就会失控。现在兄弟俩的笑声越来越近了，随时可能绕过最后一个拐角，看到他在攻击他们的父亲。

“把你的手拿开。立刻，马上。”他的蓝眼睛在灼烧，荣光撺掇着愤怒。但John只是在他耳边低声嘲笑，声音低沉，隆隆作响。

当他挺直身体，正好看到Dean满脸傻笑，一边擦头发一边赤脚走过来。

Cas将刚才发生的一切归罪于酒精的作用。


	3. Chapter 3

Cas从不做梦，今天有点不寻常。

他以前不会睡觉，没有睡觉的习惯。后来他有时候会睡，当他无聊了或只是想跟Dean和Sam在同一时间做同一件事的时候。

恍惚间，地堡大厅看起来像是坟地。这似乎有些问题，不过不是每晚都这样。

不管是不是天使，图书馆里总有那么多书可以读，直到他看得眼睛疲惫。

今夜他沉沉地睡着了。睡觉是因为他需要缓解在地图室跟John冲突带来的压力，想得太多让他感到很累。

所以他决定睡觉，潜意识里希望这能帮他度过难关。

今晚是他从人类变回天使之后的第一次做梦。

_梦中，他独自走在地堡走廊。一直走。一直走。不管拐过多少个弯，都找不到出路。_

_他大喊着兄弟俩的名字，只有回声被空洞的墙壁反弹回来。他完全孤立无援。_

_他拐过一个急转弯，又拐过一个，感到一阵寒意掠过。当他视野远处的什么东西变得清晰明显，他停下脚步。_

_周围很黑，伸手不见五指，却能尝到和嗅到味道。_

_走了两步，他终于能看到自己呵出的雾气。低头盯着自己，这是Jimmy的身体。他曾非常细心地照顾和珍惜，后来却溅满鲜血，瘦弱憔悴。_

_他惊奇地将双手举到面前，看到了破裂的指甲和瘀伤的指节，一种可怕的恐惧感笼罩了他。_

_在他身后，有人用冰冷的手指划过他的脊背……_

“John！”

这个名字脱口而出，还带着一些怨怒，就像是他在梦里与人战斗。

但此时在天使房间之外，他梦到的那个男人正路过他的房门。

Cas从不将门完全紧闭，总是留着一条缝，让自己可以留意地堡的一切动静。但在今晚，这是他犯的最大错误。

John在听到天使喊出自己名字时停下脚步，用手将门轻轻推开一点。

他看到Cas赤裸着上身，四肢摊开地躺在床上，床单缠绕着修长的双腿。

显然，他在梦中辗转反侧，优雅英俊的脸上露出一个困苦的皱眉，看起来很不舒服。John看着他，发现天使的手指握紧又放松，整个人喘息着发颤，颈部频繁扭动，似乎想挣脱一种无形的钳制。

好奇和一股无法忽视的冲动穿过John的身体。他进入房间，轻轻关上房门。

天使又在困苦地辗转，却没有醒来。

_他梦见一双冰凉的手紧密圈绕住他的脖子，从背后压着他的身体。_

_一股灼热潮湿的气息在烧灼他的皮肤。他身后的男人，John Winchester，在他耳边发着嘶嘶的威胁和猥琐的吐息，让Cas颤抖。_

_但他没有荣光之力，虚弱的身体无法作出任何抵抗。他感觉每过一秒他的能量就流失一部分，喉咙干涩，手指死命地挖掘……_

“John…请你不要这样。”

从Castiel唇间溜出这些轻声呢喃。John扬起眉毛，他自己也没意识到，此时他的表情跟他长子在被什么东西强烈吸引时非常相似。

Castiel是做梦，还梦到了他，这激起他的兴趣。

John进入昏暗的房间，朝床走来。他的影子舞蹈般地投射到数字钟，又落在Castiel蹩脚的手机屏幕上。

最后他停在床边，居高临下地站着欣赏一个完全无助的人。

Cas在睡眠中曲起身体，头在枕头上扭动，焦躁地摇摆不定。John感觉身体起了反应。

天使的双眼紧闭，眉头紧锁，分开嘴唇去喘息，显然是在梦里遇到了可怕的事。

他的样子看上去太引人遐想。在那一刻，John的理智丧失了，似乎有种无形的力量接管了他的身体。

来自他双腿中间的疼痛变得更加突兀。他无法抵制诱惑，揭开了床单。Castiel只穿着一条雪白的平角内裤，其它部位都暴露在John饥渴的凝视下。

天使的身段看起来还不错，John不屑地想。

身材姣好，略阳光色，只是带着一些微小的疤痕。

怪不得这个生物吸引了他长子的注意。从Dean十几岁开始，他就发现了儿子对男人的兴趣。

John对此睁只眼闭只眼。他不接受同性恋，但不愿多想。只要别让他看见，Dean可以跟任何喜欢的人上床。

但现在，John的本能却在这样叫嚣：除了这个天使，Dean可以干地球上任何人。

除了Castiel。

Castiel是属于他的，他想搞坏他。

_现在天使梦见自己被推到墙上。瓷砖冰凉，却灼烧着他的脸颊。他努力反抗，试着把那个人推开。但越想扭动身体逃跑，就越被禁锢在原地。一只手捂住他的嘴，他的视野随之变暗。周围空气很冷，冷到让人快窒息。_

_耳边有人发出刺耳的讥笑。John用一只手撑在墙上，呼吸深而沉重。年长的猎人看着他难受地扭转身体，露出扭曲而痛苦的表情。他脆弱地暴露在John的钳制之下……_

‘该死的天使！竟然敢摆出这种勾引人的姿势！该死的，这些都该下地狱！’John想。如果Castiel非要闯入Winchester家的生活，至少他应该变得更有利用价值——在某些方面……

想到这里，John伸手解开自己牛仔裤，把内裤也一并扯下，露出粗长而颤抖的下体。

自从上次在走廊把Cas压到墙上之后，天使那不敢妄动的柔软身体一直映射在John的脑海中，久久不能忘怀。

如此强大的超自然生物居然就这样轻易地屈从于他。

钳制Castiel太简单了。尽管那双蓝眼睛里闪耀着愤怒的光，而身体却任由John肆意处置……妈的，John这就已经接近高潮了。他用力套弄自己下体，迅速而有力。

Cas没有醒，只是在他的俯视下喘息，双手举到枕头两侧，脸和不断乱动的手指弄皱了床单。他的脖子如此暴露，从John的角度来看，那裸露的汗湿皮肤发出诱人的辉光。John的一只手本能地移动过去，指尖轻刷了一下天使的下巴，然后轻轻下移，裹住他的喉咙。

John收紧手指，施加压力，但力量不足以让天使醒来。

Castiel气喘吁吁地呻吟着，眼睛仍然紧闭。

无助的天使此时只能依赖John的仁慈了，这让年长的猎人体内蹿过一阵电流般的兴奋。

_天使在梦里不能呼吸。溺水般的窒息感在他肺中燃烧。他被血液浸没，背后传来可怕的嘲笑。_

_然后，另一个熟悉的笑声加入了。是Dean。竟然Dean……_

“Dean……”

Cas在梦里低声地喊道，John本能地收紧手指。

天使怎么敢在这种时候喊出他儿子的名字？愤怒使他的兴奋变味了，他唇边溢出深沉的吼叫。

他在崩溃的边缘，欲望几乎完全脱缰，原始地叫嚣着。

John现在完全想控制住身下这个生物，而天使被他掐得难受，却只作出无用的反抗。即使有几下快要脱离他的钳制，但还是不太成功。

John用另一只手拧压着下体。已经有白液出来了，快要高潮，John粗重的喘息变得低而响亮。

最后阶段由于喊得太响，直接把Cas从梦中拽回现实。

Castiel的双眼猛地睁开，由于太过震惊而瞪大。他僵硬地一动不敢动，思想仍在梦境中，与噩梦缠斗。

当他的瞳孔收缩，看到伏在他身体上方的人之后，Cas用手抓住掐着自己喉咙的前臂。那惊慌失措的表情，胸部的剧烈起伏，以及每一下的强烈喘息，都让John越来越接近高潮的边缘。

最后，John终于兴奋异常地喷涌出来，弄脏了自己的手。他的另一只手钳制着Castiel的喉咙，越发用力。

压迫感使天使发出哀鸣，蓝眼睛里闪烁着水光。看到纯洁的天使如此温顺屈从，让John再度感到一阵新的兴奋。

他意犹未尽地抬起那只布满粘液的手，抚摸Cas的脸。

他用半空洞半迷失的眼神紧盯着天使，抚摸的动作缓慢而慵懒。看到Cas毫无抵抗，他的脸上流露出一个野性笑容。

John用湿亮的拇指划过天使的嘴唇，不介意他因极度恐惧而颤抖。

他俯身过来，侵略性的笑容让天使屏住呼吸。他在Cas的耳边说：

“你是我的了，孩子。”

过了好一会儿，房门被打开又关闭。Cas毫无反应地呆坐在床上，身体因太过震惊而僵硬，脸颊被泪水浸湿。


	4. Chapter 4

“我们必须谈谈！”

Cas近乎咆哮地把John推到墙上。他的脸上是一触即发的愤怒。

年长的猎人任由自己被夹在走廊墙壁与天使之间，笑了笑。

Cas的前臂压在John的胸口，刚才那句话中的语气满是羞耻。John的脸只有一英寸远，眼睛里闪烁着轻蔑的光芒。

Sam和Dean在厨房里说说笑笑。Cas花了一整天时间来避开每个人，因为他根本不想回忆起John对他做的事。

他对人类的性知识很有限，但足够知道John在他房间里做了什么。他妈的，这完全有问题。

他起了一天的鸡皮疙瘩。以前他觉得这种事完全不可能发生在他身上，他觉得自己很脏。

他被利用了，被侮辱了。

“要谈什么，漂亮的孩子？”

John咧嘴大笑，而Castiel在喉咙里低吼。

“关于你做的那件事！”天使将手臂用力压在John的咽喉，在看到John畏缩时有种报复的快乐。

“我到底做了什么，孩子？”John呼了一口气，微笑始终没变。

他决心再赢一把，就像他昨晚赢的一样。他一心整死Castiel，不管用什么手段。

“你究竟认为我干了什么呢？”

“该死，你、你知道你到底干了什么！当我醒过来时，你……你正……”

Cas说不下去，一抹诡异的红晕染红了他的脸颊，口中泛起苦涩的味道。

John那中令人厌恶的行为让他觉得自己被沾污了，然而对方居然并不羞愧。事实上，他还笑得越来越放肆，那猥琐的眼神让Cas气馁地后退了一步。

“我不知道你到底在说什么，孩子。我整晚都在自己房间睡觉，睡得像个婴儿。”John朝前一步，逼近Cas防御的手臂，嘴唇刷过天使光洁且略带细胡渣的下巴。Cas畏缩着警惕起来，唐突地放开了他。

“你昨晚梦到我了，对吗？”

“什么？不，我没有！你要知道——”

“你梦见我了，不是吗？”

John向前压迫一步，进入Cas的个天使空间。他迅速地将Cas压往走廊对面，让他后背贴着墙壁，顶住他。

他举起一只手臂，撑在Castiel脸旁边的瓷砖墙上，然后靠得更近，呼吸着被吓坏了的天使喘出的气息。

为什么Castiel不用天使之力把他弹飞，John也没有答案，他原本就活在神力之下。

Cas的蓝眼睛近乎被愤怒点燃了，但还有一些其它东西悄悄接近边缘。一些看起来很像是犹豫的东西。John倾身靠近。非常近，使他的嘴唇刷着Castiel的耳壳。

“告诉我，天使。你昨天梦到了什么？”

John得意洋洋，微笑地看他。对天使的简单操纵让他感到愉悦。

睡眠和梦镜对天使来说是陌生的，所以John能用‘卧室里的意外事件不过是潜意识的召唤’这种理由轻易说服他。

今天一整天，John牛仔裤里都是半硬的。他总是想到昨晚Cas的错愕表情，还有天使的喉咙如何在他手指之间蠕动。

他没想到自己会这么快再碰到天使，简直就是惊喜。

他更近地注视着Cas。

天使大大地睁着蓝眼睛，试图调节呼吸，挪开视线不看John。

John有些失去了理智。他把撑着墙的手慢慢放下，手指在Cas的锁骨上抚摸起来，然后手指慢慢圈住他的脖子，就像昨晚一样。

这让天使艰难地吞咽着，半推半就地扶着对方身体。他为自己胯部磨到对方钻石般坚硬的下体而震惊，John却对着他的脖子发笑。

“你可真饥渴，天使。”

他们的脸几乎紧贴，胸口互相碾压。John把Cas的身体用力压在墙上，胯部不断摩擦着他，唤起他身体的原始欲望，听见天使的呼吸变得断断续续。

Cas的手在身边两侧握拳，眼睛死死紧闭，厌恶地转头，不看John。

这一系列动作使得他的领口敞开了，露出脖子上更多皮肤。John笑得更加狂野，嘴唇下降，在他脖子右边的一丝弹跳筋脉上落下。

他轻轻吸吮，然后加重力度，享受从天使口中溢出的呻吟声。Cas弯腰想反抗，却因逃跑意识的虚弱而软绵绵地推搡着他。

“你太想要这个了，天使。”

John张嘴在Cas的下巴上深深吮吸出一个红印，松开蓝色领带，让衬衣的领口大幅敞开，以便继续吮吸他的脖子，留下一路深红色的潮湿吻痕。这些事让Cas的精神有点恍惚。他因急于推开John的胯部而胡乱抓摸，眼里充满了恐惧，呼吸急促。

但对John来说，这些看起来更像是发情。尽管他知道远不及于此，但玩弄Cas实在太有趣了。

“放开我！”

“不放。”John一口拒绝，反而更用力地压住Cas，让天使喘息起来。“尽情否定自己的欲望吧，你这漂亮的东西，但你就是想要这个。你需要。你 _渴望_ 。”

Cas纤细的手腕被抓起来举过头顶，压在脸两侧的墙上。John的身体在顶他，钉住他，呼吸粗重，喉咙里发出可怕的吼声。

一个想法掠过Castiel的脑海：

这肯定不是Dean说的“努力尝试”……

John的双唇再次落到他的脖子上，抿住他的皮肤吮吸起来，呼吸潮湿灼热。Cas挣扎着想推开他，同时发出一声苦恼的哭喊。

他的每个细胞都在怀疑，难道他现在还在梦里……？

不，当然不是。

他清楚记起了他亲手清理掉John在他身上留下的痕迹，在清洗嘴唇时在寒冷的浴室里颤抖，盯着自己在镜中的麻木而痛苦的表情。

他记得，所以这不是梦，不是。

难道真的不是吗？

John再度加重地压他，他僵硬得身上每块肌肉都拉紧了，被压得难受，祈祷这种折磨赶快结束。他想把John弹到墙上，让其受伤。

每一个接触都让他汗毛竖立，胃部的肌肉收紧，眼睛灼烧。

John的身体坚固壮实，他不能逃避这样的压迫感。那令人陶醉的威士忌气味充实着他的感官，他被淹没在浓郁的麝香里。

John继续推对Cas顶住胯部，下体滑到Cas下胯的v空隙中，仿佛它的目标就是那里。低沉的欲望呻吟离开年长猎人的嘴唇。

不……

“你在我面前可真乖啊，天使。”John的淫秽声就在耳边，手指挖到Cas的手腕，留下瘀伤。

“那么顺从。你想要这个，想得都 _疼_ 了吧。我能从你脸上看到你的渴求，也能从你的身体里感受到。你是多么的想要。”

“不……”

Cas试图挣脱，偏过头去。为什么John那么强壮，为什么他那么无力。身上每一个本能都在尖叫着让他干掉这个人，可……

他咬着牙发出一身呻吟，感到一股悸动的电流蹿过他两腿之间。

“不要！”

他用更大的力道推搡John。对方绊了一下，他终于自由了，身体摇摇晃晃。

两人都气喘吁吁，脸颊发红，瞳孔扩大。但两人是出于不同的原因，一个让另一个害怕。

Cas以为John会再次攻击他，但他只是慢慢地，从容不迫地舔着嘴唇。

Cas呆呆地看着他，心跳在耳边打鼓。

John也在看他，就像透过了他的衣服看着他的裸体，视线从他的脸一路滑到他的腹股沟。

John慢慢抬起嘴角，斜眼看着他。

Cas快速后退，靠在墙上，双手不由自主地挡住自己的腹股沟，试图掩盖。他不想这样，不想John再进一步。但他的身体——吉米的身体——背叛了他，使他自我鄙视，恨不能立刻脱离，另找皮囊。

大厅离厨房很近，但没有近到能为他作证。他听到Dean的笑声。

Cas颤抖了，Dean……会怎么想这事？怎么想他？

Dean会因为他把父亲推开而生气吗？因为他尝试得不够用力[not hard enough，双关语，也有不够硬的意思]？

但Cas不喜欢John这样对他，不喜欢他的手在他身上的感觉。Dean肯定会理解和支持他，为他对抗John。是的，Dean当然会……

John开口了，嗓音很低，像野兽的咕哝。这让Cas害怕得发抖，被蔑视的感觉爬上他的脊椎。

“我想知道你今晚会梦见什么，天使。”

Cas颤栗起来，浑身发冷。John走开了，去找他的儿子们。天使被孤零零地留在走廊，整个地堡马上响起了Winchester一家人的欢笑声。


	5. Chapter 5

Cas不想入睡。他害怕睡觉，害怕睡着之后可能发生的事。也许John会再次造访，无论梦中或现实。他为分不清两者的区别而愈加惊恐。但他是上帝的天使，这种恐惧不该出现，这让他喉中苦涩。

但他害怕，确实害怕。他将自己置于惶恐的境地，每天生活在John的恐吓之下。这都是他自己造成的，是他的错。

天使半裸着坐在床边，将头埋在双臂中，试图让手不再颤抖。

他整个晚上都像幽灵一般徘徊在地堡的大厅里，避开兄弟俩及他们的父亲，等待所有人都去就寝。

Winchester一家消磨了很长时间，又喝酒又打牌。Sam和Dean好几次邀请Cas加入他们的游戏，而Cas都拒绝了。

最后兄弟俩只好放弃。Cas 听到Dean小声嘀咕，听起来像“该死的喜怒无常的天使”。

就像一个警告信号，Cas强忍泪水，默默承受下这痛苦的打击。

如果John今夜来找他，他计划反抗。他要把这混蛋定到角落，决不让其为所欲为。决不。

这时，房门的响声让他抬起头，最害怕的事也被证实了——John就这样坦然地走了进来，慢慢转身关门，仿佛他才是这个房间的主人。

他转向Cas，似乎亲切地笑了笑。Cas随之起身，张嘴想要怒吼，让他滚出去。

但天使意识到自己现在裸露着胸口，衣衫大敞。幸亏不是完全赤裸。但即便如此，现在后悔也是太晚了。

在他能骂出口之前，John突然欺身压近。就在Cas的注意力被分散时，他们的嘴唇撞到一起。

“你在等我吗，天使？”John贴着Cas的双唇低喃，之后立即狠狠地咬了一口。

Cas尝到铜锈般的血腥味。他抓住John的衬衫，准备把他丢出去，作为报复和反抗。但John一只手挤压住他的喉咙，切断了氧气，使他无法呼吸。

同时，巨大的恐慌也让他感到窒息。

John的另一只手滑下Castiel的光背，从轻如落羽般的触碰慢慢变成残忍的指甲扎刺，让天使的皮肤生痛。

“我喜欢这样。我喜欢你为我脱光，心心念念地想着我，期待我会来。”

一个坏笑牵动John的嘴唇。“迫切渴望着要我‘来[双关语，也指高潮]’。”

他不知什么时候用脚钩住了Cas的小腿，将他绊倒。

天使失衡地倾倒在床，John很快爬到他身上，压着他。

“不！”

Cas试图扭转身子逃离。他俯趴在床上，拼命朝床角爬去，但他感觉到John故意松手放他离开，似乎另有企图。

怀疑很快在下一刻被证实了。John巧妙地弯起手指钩住Cas的裤腰，将它粗暴地拉扯至天使的大腿中间，露出印着亮橙色蜜蜂图案的内裤。

天使瞬间感到被羞辱了。他从未想过会被别人看到他这个样子。

John觉得可笑，而Cas发出一声惊恐的哭泣，充满恐惧地求饶。

“John，不要这样！求你停下！”

John压在他身上挪动，牢牢扒住他的胯部。他俯身轻吻天使的脊椎弧线，嘴唇落在内裤边沿的上方。

那落下的亲吻软绵绵的，甚至带着温柔，却使Cas不寒而栗。

然后John用手抓住他的一瓣屁股，揉捏摩挲。天使感觉到对方的牙齿在沿着他的脊柱轻轻啃咬。

他浑身瘫软了下来，压着自己腹部，身体靠手肘半撑起。

John跨过他的大腿，让他胸口砰砰乱跳。

“就是这样，天使。求我，我喜欢你求我。”

接着一记猛拉，Cas的内裤被扯了下来。现在他只剩下衬衣，浑身瑟瑟发抖，无法移动，也无法反应。

‘跟他战斗！Castiel！’

‘把他推开！你可以轻易杀掉他！现在你到底在做什么？！’

‘说些什么！做些什么！’

‘别让这件事发生！’

……

“但如果你可以的话，请为了我，试着跟我父亲相处。”

这不是Dean所谓的尝试，Cas能肯定。

或者，他不能完全肯定。

用武力把John从身上弹开，无疑会伤害到这个老猎人。Cas不允许自己做出那种事。

Dean永远不会原谅他。在之前的几天里，他见到他的朋友看着父亲，眼神充满崇拜，这让Cas的胃部一阵抽搐。

如果他反抗John，Dean必然来询问原因，而John自然会撒谎。

John可能会说Cas袭击他，威胁他，向他挑衅。Dean会相信父亲，因为他们是一家人，他们是血亲。

Cas知道自己是个外人。尽管他和他们在一起的时候分享过一切，但他不会忘记自己曾背叛过兄弟俩，不止一次。

他没有忘记这个事实，心中感到某种深深的内疚。

所以，Dean怎么能忘？

Dean对父亲的信任远超于对他。如果他打伤了John，并指控John试图伤害他，John一定会否认。然后，他将被再次赶出地堡。

兄弟俩和这座地堡，是他心中最接近‘家’的事物。

他没有别的地方可去，没有人会接受他，他无法独自面对一切。

他不能失去他的所爱，要留在地堡很简单。

只要按照John说的去做就好。

只要让这一切继续……

John感觉到天使渐渐顺从了。Cas低下头，额头抵着床，肩膀也坍塌了下去，只有被John压住的大腿肌肉在紧张地抽紧。

他抽了口气，喉咙哽咽，接着把头转了过来。John看到他那双湛蓝的眼睛，一句低语却像是打破了这个房间沉默的尖叫。

“请轻一些，求求你。”天使的声音很小，他在忍住眼泪，“我之前从没有做过这件事。”

“噢，别用你漂亮的小脑袋担心这个。”John用手心在Cas的肩膀上游走，享受上面的肌肉纹理，拇指按压在脊椎的关节上。

他一只胳膊从后面圈住Cas的颈，放下另一只手解开牛仔裤。拉链的声音使Cas颤抖。

“我只会做那些你不顾一切渴望着的事。”

 

*

 

Castiel浑身上下都在疼痛。大腿是因为被粗暴分开而疼，前臂是因为被碾压而疼，喉咙是因为窒息……没法评估所有疼痛的部位，每个神经末梢都像是在燃烧，如此痛苦。

他面朝墙地躺在床上，John在他背后穿衣服。他不敢治愈自己，除非这个男人离开。

因为John会把迅速治愈自己当成某种软弱和屈从，可能反而会加倍伤害他。

扣腰带的声音将他的注意力拉回，他听见John发出愉快的笑声。

John对他绝不是什么‘轻一些’，而是满满的粗暴、玷污和屈辱。期间Cas差点没忍住眼泪。

他头疼难忍，乱蓬蓬的头发里都是血，好不容易能抬起的手在不断颤抖，汗湿。

刚才做到一半的时候，他因为惊慌失措而恐惧地叫喊，试图逃脱。John惩罚了他，抓住他的头发，把他的头朝坚硬的墙壁撞去。

他被撞得眼冒金星。

在那之后，天使再也没有反抗过。

“把自己盖起来。”John朝他扔了一条毯子，天使感激地把它拉过来。

“你太脏了。”

“我……”

John大步向前，再次抓住Cas的头发，把他从床上拽起来，恶狠狠地咆哮道，“我允许你说话了吗？”

头发被抓紧时引起的剧痛令Cas啜泣。他对这条沾着液体的毯子感到恶心，但他把它紧紧攥在手里。

他打着冷颤，浑身发抖，却不是因为寒冷。

“现在，给我仔细听好。”John跪在床边，牢牢揪住天使的头发，贴近他的脸威胁道，“我希望你离我的孩子们远一些，明白了吗？你看着他们的样子让我很不爽。否则的话，你将来一定会后悔。他们跟你说话的时候你才能说话，他们叫你做什么你就乖乖做好，但不准耍花样，Castiel。你是个怪物。没有人性。你不值得他们在你身上浪费时间，更不用说跟你建立什么扭曲的友谊。听到了吗？”

Castiel的目光呆滞，仍对刚才几个小时里发生的事感到震撼。John大力地摇晃他。

“如果你跨过这条界线一步，天使，我会干掉你。死在自己的天使之刃下会是什么感觉，想知道吗？”

当天使终于集中精神看着他时，震惊地张开了嘴。John不怀好意地笑了。

“哦，孩子，你真该看好自己的东西。从现在开始，我来保管你的天使之刃，你再也不需要它了。”

“那不是……不是给人类用的。”Cas低语着，嗓音轻得几乎无法被听到。

“你必须把天使之刃还给我……”

“我没有任何事情‘必须’要做。”John对着天使的脸发出嘘声，唾沫横飞。

Cas想把脸转过去，但John的手劲太大。

“休想对任何人发号施令，你这个怪物。乖乖听话，这刃是我的了。”

John靠得更近，嘴唇贴在Castiel的耳朵。

“记住我，男孩。你已经玩儿完了，别想再把我的儿子们耍得团团转。我才是他们生命中唯一需要的人。你只是一个替补。以后你要按照我的规矩做事。否则，你再也见不到我的儿子们了。”

他放开了Cas。天使倒在那张脏兮兮的床上，发出恐惧的呜咽。

想到再也不能见到Dean带着雀斑的笑脸和那双迷人的绿眼睛，恐惧感逐渐蔓延，寒意掠过他的身体。

他知道，从这一刻起，他将完全听从John的摆布，以免失去Dean。

他花了很长时间和那个英俊的年轻猎人在一起，努力成为他需要和想要的一切。他不能就此放手。


	6. Chapter 6

第二天夜里，John拜访了Cas的房间。第三天又来了。之后的每个夜里都是如此。从那之后，Castiel一天比一天抑郁自闭，Sam和Dean也开始注意到天使的变化。

John加强了‘慈父教育’，公然拉开了Cas和他孩子们之间的距离。而糟糕的是，它真的起作用了。Cas发现他无法单独与兄弟两人中的任何一个接触，也没有足够长的时间与他们攀谈交心。每当Cas靠近某一个时，John总会碰巧出现在他身边。

不仅是距离。John经常会聊起Cas的“有趣笑话”，从他的衣着到说话方式，以及过去的出格行为，任何John能想起的能用来当做武器的事情。

Dean对这些话报以 _大笑_ 。他对Cas大笑，手肘还轻撞了他一下。这个动作的本意是开玩笑，但天使已经因神经过度敏感而有被戏弄的感觉。

他并不觉得Dean会真的嘲笑他。每当John特别尖刻地嘲讽时，他朋友的眼中总会闪烁着一丝怒意。这表明Dean并不真的觉得好笑，只因为John是他父亲，而他应该热情回应。

当时Cas想跟Dean用眼神交流，想要Dean知道他被伤害了，要Dean知道这些话并不可笑，而是John的混蛋行为太过分。但不可避免的，Dean会站起来，拍拍他的肩膀，离开房间，而他却不能跟上去。

每天晚上都重复着悲惨的折磨。John会跟着他进屋，悄悄地关上门，站在他面前脱衣服。他照常面对墙壁躺在床上，穿着他的三层衣服，蜷缩着，每一寸肌肉僵硬紧绷。

天使微弱地抗拒过，但总是在John的暴力下变得毫无意义，只能投降。他从来不能还手，浑身遍布淤青，皮肤被John的牙齿和指甲划破。头发凌乱不堪，有时会被用力扯掉。他被脸朝下地按在床上。John仍然压着他，他在一堆枕头里几乎窒息。

他把泪水留给独自一人的时候。

但独处是最糟的。一听到噪音就反弹得跳起来。

他逃避睡眠。每次睡着都会喉咙刺痛地哭醒，汗水湿透了衣物。

他穿着三层衣服，还给自己盖上两条毯子——这是他隔绝外面世界的保护。

他总是用荣光让自己安静下来，结果这让他精疲力竭。

更不用说每晚治疗各种各样的伤痕了。他的精神和肉体都疲累不堪。

他知道John的事情不能再这样发展下去了，不然他很快就会被逼疯。

 

*

 

“Cas？见鬼，那是什么？”

突发事件让Castiel反应不过来，袖子拉得不够快。

_妈的，该死。_

他的手腕上包围着一圈紫色的瘀伤，凹陷处都是深紫色，显露出掐入皮肤的手指印。

Sam抓住他的上臂，惊恐地盯着他。

“没什么，Sam。”

他恐慌地抽回手。疼痛刺激着肌肉抽搐，他赶快把袖子覆盖下来。

倒霉。他以为他已经治好了每一个伤口，但他的粗心把事情搞砸了。疏忽是迟早会发生的事，但他这样暴露出来太蠢了。

不能让兄弟俩知道这件事，他提醒自己。

如果他们发现了，他就再也见不到他们了。John已经下了通牒。

他需要小心，更加小心。

“Cas。”

“我很好，Sam，我……一定是在什么地方撞伤了。小事情，不值一提。请不要胡思乱想。”

这借口不堪一击，甚至骗不了他自己。

在他的朋友进一步盘问之前，天使头也不回地转身离开了。

Sam注视着他，忧虑地皱着眉头。在他转身的时候，Sam伸起的手还悬在空中。

 

*

 

“你最近跟Cas说过话吗？”

“嗯，说过，好像是在一小时之前。怎么了？”

Dean把脚放在桌子上，翻了一页杂志。Sam坐在他对面，双手紧握一杯热咖啡，等待Dean回答，抬头看着他。

“你不觉得他好像……和以前不同吗？”

“怎么不同？”

“我也不确定。只是…太安静了。不像是他自己。”

Sam停顿了一下。“他有瘀伤……”

“我已经说过了，现在我再说一遍。”Dean又翻了一页。“他是个呆萌古怪的小家伙，谁知道他脑子里在想什么？我相信他很好。他是Cas。他总会没事。”

“也许吧。”两人之间一阵短暂的沉默。“那么，你和他说过话吗？”

“你刚才问过我这个问题了。”

“不，我是说，跟他交心地谈一谈。”

“关于什么？”Dean注意到自己的敷衍也许让Sam不舒服，他的眉毛纠结起来，肩膀僵硬得不自然。

他继续看着杂志，很清楚Sam话中所指。

他知道Sam想起了一次深夜闲聊。他和Sam曾用一瓶威士忌共度了一个夜晚，在他们的父亲和他们的天使早早上床休息之后。那本来只是一次家庭谈话，一时兴起的聊天。但这一次，在Dean的喃喃念叨中有真正的渴望，泄露了他的悲伤。Sam很难过，他发现Dean对天使怀有一片痴情。如果诚实地说，他很惊讶Cas没有注意到。所有迹象都太平淡了。

“你知道吗？Dean——”

“我们就不能当做什么事都没发生过吗？天，Sammy。那次我醉了，头脑发昏，说的都是没意义的胡言乱语。并且那是几个星期以前的事了。忘了吧。”

“这对Cas来说，总有些意义。”Sam平静地说，想引起Dean的注意。“特别是，如果他对你——”

“得了，Sammy。”

“但是Dean——”

“Dean！”John的嗓音像是一把刀，穿过空旷的房间。Sam被吓了一跳。

“你在忙吗？我需要你帮修辆车。”

“没问题，老爸！”

Dean立刻从椅子上站起来，父子俩就这样从地堡大厅消失了，留下Sam默默地盯着自己的双手。

 

*

 

Cas慢慢地清洁房间。他从床上扯掉脏床单，藏进衣柜，打算等所有人都不在地堡的时候再洗。

只是做了这么一点事，身上的每块肌肉更加酸痛了。

今晚John侵犯了他很久。虽然看起来动作并不急躁，但仍然粗暴，带来疼痛。

Cas的身体和精神都受到了伤害。他蜷缩在床上，忍不住悲伤地哭了将近一个小时，之后才把精力集中在弄污的身体和床单。

他坐起来，盯着壁镜里的自己看了很久。他看起来糟透了。

蓝色的眼睛黯淡无光，头发凌乱枯燥，脖子上满是淤青和咬痕。

胸口也是，靠近左面有一个特别恶意的咬伤淤痕。大腿则更糟。

他的前臂疼痛，伤痕开始变得黑紫。

嘴唇肿胀，结痂的血痂是被自己的牙齿咬出来的。

他看起来如此悲伤。

凝视良久，他想起要让身心都复原，开始召唤荣光的能量治愈创伤。不过，这不能立刻见效。

他可以无视这些，只要没人知道，就可以一遍遍治愈自己，假装一切都还安好。

正在他喘了一口气时，身后的开门声让他呆住了，盲目和恐慌感席卷而来，让他窒息。

门被推开了，Sam在门口站着，手里拿着一本书，另一只手搁在门把上。他呆愣地盯着Cas，

平日里英俊的脸上此时带着极度恐惧的神情。

Castiel杵在原地，满脸都是震惊和屈辱。他来不及回避，只能闭着眼睛，让Sam把他赤裸的身体看了个通透：

擦伤的齿痕，划痕，遍体淤青，证明了发生的一切。

这些都证明他是被迫的，由于太软弱和不敢反抗而导致的结果。

天使羞愧得无地自容，这时Sam发出一声窒息的叫喊。

“我的老天哪！Cas！”


	7. Chapter 7

“Cas？”

天使没有回应，只是羞愧地低头。Sam走进房间，把书放在桌子上，悄悄地关上了身后的门。他注意到Cas的肩膀在关门时轻颤了一下，除了受惊以外，他对什么都感觉麻木。

Castiel看起来太糟糕了，像是被暴力虐待过，而且看起来是最近的事。至少是几个小时之内发生的。晚餐时他的脖子上肯定没有那些痕迹，嘴巴上也没有瘀伤。

除非Sam弄错了，否则他记得天使吃完饭就直接走回卧室，从那以后就再也没离开过……

“Cas？”

Castiel闭上眼睛，手腕上的肌肉紧绷。他握紧拳头，皮肤慢慢泛起优雅的白光，荣光闪出第一波光芒，他试图用来医治淤伤。不知为什么，Sam猛地扑过来，抓住他的手臂，阻止他。

天使弹跳着逃开了，惴惴不安地缩到房间的角落，蓝眼睛中还闪烁着残留的荣光。

他举起双手，和Sam保持一段距离。Sam注意到他右手的牙齿红痕，好像是试图把某人的脸从眼前推开，然后被报复地咬住……

Sam小心翼翼地停下脚步，再也不向前靠近，怕吓着他。

相反，他坐在床边，注意到床单已经被扯下来。他试图保持心率平稳。

Sam的手心和胳膊出汗了，所有的感官都在烧。他感觉到什么事情大错特错；

Cas看起来伤得很严重，两人之间的沉默极度压抑，而这气味……空气中弥漫着……Sam能够闻到阵阵麝香的残留。

他的胃在绞痛，脑内跳出一些可能性。

地堡中只有他，Cas，Dean和John。

Dean永远不会伤害Cas，Sam可以拿生命担保。当然，更不可能是性虐了。

Sam不需要思考两遍。唯一的可能就是John，但是他的父亲……伤害了他们最好的朋友？

如此卑鄙，下作的手段。这不可能，父亲永远都不会……

当Cas捂着脸发抖时，Sam回想起来。

John从来就没有接受过Cas，一开始就不接受。

他的语气总是讽刺，鄙夷而傲慢。Sam不止一次目睹他父亲明目张胆、恶狠狠地盯着天使。

尽管如此，John真的伤害了Cas吗？他真的下得了手吗？无法想象。

但这是唯一的结论。

Sam感到一阵恶心，因为这简直就是家门不幸。

如果他的猜测是对的，那么John不仅是暴力分子和操纵狂，还是个强奸犯。

若他真的是这样……那么，他将被兄弟俩从他们的生活中赶出去。

Sam和父亲的关系一直比较紧张。他们话不投机，有时候更有剑拔弩张。

可是Dean完全相反。John是他的偶像，他甚至盲目地崇拜父亲。

Sam不断想到父亲的愤怒程度，像狩猎时一样挥之不去。他不停地喝烈酒，话中带刺，对Dean的控制欲也很强。从童年开始，他一心把Dean塑造成心里完美的小战士。

John严苛坚韧。Sam知道他在他们背后早就做过很多不让他们知道的事。那时这种方式令兄弟俩成长和学习。但再怎么说，决不能跟‘对他们最好的朋友施加性暴力’相提并论。Sam知道自己已经没有其他选择了。

“Cas……”Sam的声音断断续续，他又试了一次。

“Cas，过来和我坐在一起。”他紧张地拍拍床边。Cas犹豫了一下，然后顺从了。

Sam把他的法兰绒衬衫脱下来，披在Castiel的肩膀上。

天使立刻依附在衣物里面，裹紧衬衫，就像窝在一条安全的毯子里。

“Cas……谁对你……”

“不要告诉Dean。”

“等等……什么？”

“你不能告诉Dean。不能告诉任何人，Sam。”Cas终于抬头盯着Sam的眼睛。他绝望极了，眼睛黯淡无光，伤痕累累，没有褪去恐惧。Sam怀疑这与他的伤势有关，也因为意外被发现而惊慌失措。

他犹豫了一下，伸手抓住Castiel的手指。

他们两人都有点紧张。过了一会儿，Cas把手沉进Sam的手心里。

这举动比他们以往的更加亲密。Sam回忆起他们犹犹豫豫了好几个月才第一次拥抱。当时两个人生硬笨拙，几乎立即就放开了对方。

所以，这种小小的接触对他们来说是向前迈了一大步。

“答应我，Sam，拜托，我恳求你。”Cas抬起眼睛看着Sam，Sam则被看得坐立难安。

这让他想起了Cas过去看Dean的眼神，这种强度的注视让Sam觉得自己被钉在地上，

仿佛天使正在看穿他的灵魂。

这就是Dean的感受吗？每次Cas看着他的时候？

“Cas，你到底在说什么？我必须告诉Dean这件事。你得让我们帮你——”

“不！”Cas突然抓住Sam的手肘，使他大为震惊。

“你不能这样做，Sam，你必须答应我。否则我再也不能……他再也不会让我见到Dean了，也不能见到你。你不能告诉任何人。我很好，一切都很好。我自己能对付，我只是——”

Sam转身抓住Cas的胳膊。“有人在伤害你。情况看起来很严重。你得让我帮你。你得敞开心扉，伙计。到底怎么了？谁把你——”

Sam哽咽了，他真不想听到这个问题的答案。“谁对你做了这种事？”

Cas摇着头，深深地颤抖，倒抽一口气，站了起来。

这次Sam没有阻止他，而是闭上了眼睛。房间被蓝色的荣光照亮。当Sam回头看着天使时，脖子上和脸上的痕迹都不见了。他脱掉了Sam给他的法兰绒T恤。

不出两秒，Sam看到了Cas的身体。他看着重新完美无瑕的皮肤，上面没有抓伤和咬伤，瘀伤也消失了，仿佛从来就不存在。Cas的下巴收紧，肩膀僵硬。荣光消退了，他用手指翻弄着自己头发，疲累地急促喘气。接着转身面对僵坐在床上的Sam，两个人的手还紧紧握在一起。

“如果我让你担心了，Sam，我很抱歉。”他的声音很柔和，一惯的沙哑音色，仍持有一分绝望无助。

“没什么，真的，只是……我曾与人发生冲突。那些伤并没有看起来那么严重，别再胡乱猜测想了。”

Cas的嗓音在最后一个字上崩溃了。他清了清嗓子，眼睛苦涩地望着Sam。

“如果你认为我会罢休，Cas——”

“Sam。”这一次，天使的声调很坚定，不给对方争论的余地，蓝眼睛冰冷如钢。

“我说我很好。我不想再讨论这件事了，请让我睡一会儿吧。现在已经很晚了。”

“但是你不需要睡觉，Cas——”

“Sam！”

不幸的是，Sam知道他如果现在逼迫Cas的话，他就要彻底崩溃了。他需要休息。

Sam还想继续和他谈，但不能这样残忍。Cas刚度过了一个可怕的夜晚。

现在去制定一个有效的计划似乎更合理。

Sam站起来，小心翼翼走到门口。Dean，他需要和Dean谈谈……

“对不起，我不是有意闯入。我只是……”

他在门口说道，而Cas在门里站着。

Cas盯着他，听到这句话时脸上涌起一股冰冷的怒意，身体更僵硬了。

“如果你需要什么……”

“我知道你的房间在哪儿。晚安，Sam。”

Cas把Sam赶到走廊。当门在Sam脸前关上时，他看到一丝崩塌的绝望闪过天使的脸。

Sam发誓他听到了门后的哽咽和哭泣。

他立刻返回图书馆，寻找Dean。


	8. Chapter 8

Sam在推开Dean房间的门之前敲了两次。正如他担心的那样：里面没人。地堡空空如也，除了他和Cas。

John和Dean这时候肯定已经到了某个地方，很可能是一家酒吧，一个花天酒地的地方，John应该正在恭维Dean，以拉近两人之间的父子亲情。

在过去的一周里，Dean跟John 沟通得越来越频繁，他一回来就唱着父亲的赞歌，眼里放光。

Sam不断地撇着Dean，他并不像dean那样似乎很了解他们的父亲，Sam那时还想更努力。

在Sam的眼里，Dean和John相处时间太长。

而现在，他要跟他的兄弟好好谈谈。

响铃到第三声，Dean接起电话。Sam听到台球桌上的震耳的背景音乐和欢笑声，John低沉地告诫Dean，说不管是谁都要反击。

酒吧听起来很嘈杂，也许是祝福声，或是诅咒。

“Sammy！你要加入我们吗？再带上Cas，他也许会高兴点，他最近看起来郁闷的要命！”

Dean你不知道他……

“Dean，我想你该回来。我真的要和你好好谈谈。”

“什么？Sam，我听不清你说什么。地堡就离这里几英里，随便开辆车，你们一起过来哈。”

“Dean——”

“很高兴你能过来，Sammy，待会儿见！”Dean有点醉了。电话挂断，Sam无奈地把前额贴在墙上。

他有两个选择。熬夜等他父亲和大哥几个小时后醉趴下，然后努力和一个醉鬼大谈严肃问题，或者他直接把他稀里糊涂的哥哥拖回来。

Cas现在还一个人呆着，但显然他不想谈论任何事情，所以也许让他好好睡会儿不是坏事。

Sam用掷硬币来作选择。结果就是，他抓起夹克和汽车钥匙，转头走了。

 

*

 

……你再也别想见到我的儿子了……

Cas恐慌极了。他蜷缩在两层毯子下，握紧拳头，双臂交叉在胸前，抱住浑身发抖的自己，他冷得发抖。

天使的眼睛在燃烧，他咬紧牙关，快要把后磨牙咬裂了。

……你再也别想见到我的儿子了……

他觉得自己应该更小心。应该把自己藏的更好。不该让Sam进屋子，不该待在原地让别人看他。

……你再也别想见到我的儿子了……

他很快用荣光充满全身，确保每一寸伤都能痊愈。他不能冒任何风险再让任何人看到了。

一次是愚蠢，两次是不可原谅，事不过三……

……你再也别想见到我的儿子了……

他认为，唯一庆幸的是来的是Sam，而不是Dean。如果是Dean，他会发飙。

也许会在家里大闹，这个家会分裂，或者Dean会屈服在John的威胁之下，而Cas会为造成混乱负全责。

至少Sam可以暂时离开，以便他去制定一个计划。

过了一会儿，他听到Sam发动汽车的声音。他不知道Sam要去哪里，不知道他是否会在意这事。

Dean在哪里？在地堡？他刚才在的，而且Cas不知道他出门有什么事情。

所以他推断Sam不是马上能找到他哥，意味着还有时间，有时间解决问题。

和Sam谈谈，或和Dean胡扯，让他们明白这是误解，不是什么坏事发生了。

也许他能做什么，他现在已经善于撒谎了。

他已经擅长编故事了，只需要一个令人信服的完整故事就行。

可怎么解释那些伤呢？也许可以说是在胡闹，练咒语，偶然召唤了一些他必须击退的东西。

这样行吗？地堡的符咒是摆着看的吗？那些鬼东西能进来？他肯定这是小细节。

所以，这个故事有着巨大的漏洞。

他可以消除Sam的记忆……

不，不行。不能再做这种粗暴的事，在打破了Sam屏障，让Lucifer折磨Sam精神的惨痛教训下，不要碰Sam的意识！

再想别的。

但他的脑袋里几乎一片空白，没有任何借口。他可以说他只是和John吵架，仅此而已？John会配合撒谎吗？

但后来Sam看到了咬痕和抓痕，明显不是被拳头揍的。

Cas越想越害怕。

也许他该离开。离开Winchester兄弟，自己忍受一切。

他不知道能去哪里，没有翅膀，没有家。

除了破烂的旧风衣外，只有对Sam和Dean的回忆。

和他们认识，是最好的事。

他不可能成为这个家庭破裂的原因，让John回来。如果他们再分开，他们永远也不会原谅他。

虽然这让他心中涌出刀割般的痛，但离开的想法越来越清晰，他慢慢说服自己。

他转身躺下，仍然冷得发抖。他凝视着黑暗，想着计划。

明天早上，他会叫醒Dean。

告诉他天堂需要他，他想回去一段时间，这有足够的说服力。

和Sam说，他…他不是很确定这样会不会被阻拦。

不辞而别？当然这是最简单的解决办法，但也是最懦弱的。

也许睡眠会带来一些启示。

至于John，好吧……John会很高兴他回老家了，他决不会反对。

他很痛苦，心如刀绞。离开Dean简直比任何事的伤害都大。

他非常爱他，一直梦想有一天Dean会回报他的爱。但是现在，一切都被John Winchester亲手撕碎了。

就算Dean真的对他有好感，他也永远不会有任何表示。

他已经被John毁了，他的心已经支离破碎。

离开很痛苦。太痛苦了，但却是正确的事。

皆大欢喜。

这一次的告别，意味着他要彻底离开，不再回来。

 

*

 

Sam把车停在了黑斑羚边上，把发动机关了。

他瞥了一眼那个光滑的黑色轿车，感到一阵恼火。Dean在John动了动手指后就交出了车钥匙，Sam知道哥哥有多爱这辆车。

他把自己最珍贵的财产就这样还给John，John的手确实伸得够长。

Sam没有离开，笑声和音乐从里面传来，他看到一群人在出来的时候打打闹闹。

他不知道如何处理这个，开车的路上也没想出办法。

他要让他的兄弟远离John，必须远离。愤怒和担忧在震动他，他和父亲相处得并不好这件事反而给了他勇气。

如果Sam指控John强奸Castiel，他可以想象父亲的反应……

强奸，这个词让他的腹部收紧。这种残暴的行为被强加到善良、有同情心和强大能力的天使身上，使Sam感到恶心。

Castiel的性经验很少，这更加令人心碎。要知道，天使在以这种方式与另一个人亲近的时候，除了痛苦和背叛，什么都得不到。

Sam无法想象Cas经历的这一切，但天使在过去这段时间承担了创伤，装作安然无恙。

Cas应该出来面对这一切。如果给Cas一个机会，就需要他跟Dean的支持。

Sam下车进入酒吧，立刻找到了父亲和哥哥。Dean窝在角落，手里拿着几个空啤酒瓶。

Dean的眼睛布满血丝，整个人迷迷糊糊，但还是足够清醒。他兴致勃勃地拍拍Sam的背。

John举起酒瓶，什么也没说，眼神让Sam感到紧张。

父亲知道他肯定是有事而来。他有些紧张，揪着Dean的肩膀，断断续续地告诉他，他们需要私下谈谈。

Dean耸了耸肩，对父亲表示他要跟Sam离开一下。

John看着他们起身，眼神十分犀利。

这使Sam全身发毛，想到这就是John一直用来对付Cas的那种冒着寒光的眼神。

“怎么，Sammy？”Dean靠在吧台外面的墙上，把夹克拉紧。

Dean的呼吸中充满了威士忌，啤酒和尼古丁的味道，Sam皱起了鼻子。

Dean从不抽烟，除非父亲在身边。

呃，这是对John的另一个不满的地方。

风有点冷，但Sam没在意。

他想当机立断，却不知怎么开始。

说出真相是个快而痛苦的过程。

“有人伤害了Cas。”

Dean张大眼睛，把自己推离墙壁，眼神变得幽暗。“什么？谁？”

Sam说得很快，告诉Dean他在什么样的状态下看到了Cas。天使拒绝接受帮助，他认为他的家人给Cas造成了痛楚。

说完之后，他看到哥哥的手指在抽搐，而牙关紧闭。

Dean的表情是准备打人了，准备为了Cas杀掉伤害他的人。

Sam既感到宽慰，又恐惧去揭示出最后一个难题：

他该如何说出那个人的名字？

“谁，Sam？谁对Cas做了那种混蛋事？”谁该被剁了？

“Dean……你该明白，我也不愿意相信，连想都不敢想。但这是唯一合理的解释，而Cas——”

“那个人是谁，Sam？”

Dean脸冲着Sam，Sam退开了一些，非常不安。

他知道他哥哥在愤怒中会做什么，咽了一口唾沫。

他尽可能地站稳，没有看见身后隐约出现的阴影，只看着他哥哥紧绷的脸，回答道：

“我想，那个人是父亲。我想…我想是他强奸了Cas。”


	9. Chapter 9

“什么？”

Dean的声音微弱至极，整个人就像一个苍白的幽灵。绿色的眼睛里沉淀成深渊，Sam立刻就认出了这表情。

几年前他看过这个表情。那时Castiel被困在圣火里，承认与Crowley合作。

这个表情意味着背叛。但这一刻，Sam不知道Dean在针对谁。

Cas，或Dean自己，或他们的父亲。

Sam热切希望是后者。

Dean冰冷的表情像是僵尸，但这与寒冷的天气无关。

从Sam身后传来的声音使他发抖。一只手重重地落在他的肩头，他转过身，盯着父亲冷漠的凝视。

John继续吐着酒气，眼神严峻，眼球中布满血丝，嘴唇洋溢着恶毒的嘲笑。

Sam本能地后退，但John握在他肩膀的抓力使他动弹不得。

Dean僵硬地从Sam背后喊了一句“父亲”，John的目光没有动摇。

“我就知道，”他唏嘘道，把Sam拉近。“我就知道那个天使迟早会让你我反目。”

他紧紧地拽着Sam，鼻子几乎碰到了Sam的脸，嘴唇擦着他的耳朵。

Sam颤抖着不断后退，心中更加肯定John曾攻击过Castiel。

“我只是没想到，你会蠢得让他得逞。”

“爸爸……”Dean这次的语气强势了起来，Sam能感觉到哥哥冒火的眼神。

“放开Sammy。”

“Dean，”John把注意力转移到他的大儿子身上。他的眼睛也和Sam一样，显示出背叛。

“你不会也认为……”

“我说，放开Sammy。”Dean刚才还愉快地陶醉在酒吧，而现在他强忍怒火，目光如炬，双手在身侧握紧拳头。

“爸爸，现在就放开他。”

John放开Sam，Sam差点被父亲的手劲带得脚步踉跄。

刚才的握力没使出John的全力，但手指残暴地陷入他的肉里。

父亲蹒跚着朝Dean走去，Dean一动不动。Sam默默敬佩他哥的勇气。

“我不计较你的语气，孩子。那个天使也蒙蔽了你，我警告过你——”

“爸爸，”Dean的手伸出来，压在John的胸口上，老猎人停在了原地。

“你有没有伤害Cas？”

“我会装着没听到这话，孩子，”John现在几乎在咆哮，他醉熏熏地想抓住Dean的手腕。

“你以为我会碰那个肮脏的天使？”

“爸爸！”Dean的愤怒像野火一样，在他血管里的每一个地方燃烧着。Sam知道他在父亲面前压制着爆怒。

Dean更走近了一步，切入John的个人空间，沉着喉咙咆哮，“回答我，你对Castiel做了什么？”

John另一只手抓住Dean的皮夹克，突然一把将Dean往墙边甩去。Dean差点摔倒，Sam立刻上来扶着他的哥哥。

Dean对Sam摇摇头，再次面对John，突然不再感觉到冷了。

Dean盯住John的目光。年长的男人弯下身来低声说的话，Sam没有听到。

这个词飘进空气中。

但从Dean扩大的瞳孔，突然僵直的身体，以及愤恨推开John的动作下，Sam知道，那是一个最可怕的字眼——承认。

从这一刻开始，Dean和父亲之间的关系永远地决裂了。

他的哥哥被真相冲击得气喘吁吁，单手支撑自己靠在墙上，伸出另一只手，随时准备抵御父亲。John的眼神像是老虎看着猎物。

“我要和Cas谈谈。”Dean的声音哽咽了。他的情绪动荡，不等John作出任何回应就经过Sam朝黑斑羚走去，留下Sam和John单独待着。

这两个人从来没相处融洽过，就算融洽也仅仅是表面。

但现在，Sam受不了这个父亲。

他不能忍受以前如此崇拜着的男人变成了一个面目全非的怪物。

他没有等待John的愤怒或威胁，转身走在哥哥身后。

Dean麻木的手指摸索钥匙，John就这样看着他，一片雪花从阴沉的天空落了下来。

 

*

 

Dean努力保持头脑清晰，集中精力开车。他的双手抖得很厉害，担心自己可能会把车开到沟里去。他把所有的注意力都集中在一条直线上。

父亲刚才在他耳边说的是：

_……我对他做的事，都是他罪有应得……_

Cas。他需要赶到Cas身边。父亲的话如此恶毒，像条毒蛇在他耳边吐信。他拼命摇了摇头，想要清醒。

最令人费解的是Sam的反应。Dean该为父亲辩护，应该本能地知道父亲永远不会伤害Cas。

但他没有——他不能。

一旦那话离开Sam的嘴唇，他浑身血液已经全冷了。他知道。他知道Sam没有离开地堡，他也不会说谎。

他知道John一直都有这样的行为。

冲动行事，毫不犹豫地用暴力来获得他想要的。工作中也是如此。

Castiel让他为所欲为是大错特错，Dean必须马上纠正。

但他以前真的认为，他们之间一切都没事，虽然很少说话。而他没有细想。

他们从来没有真正的互动，只有狂躁的争执，冰冷的怒视，最终他们中的一个会因为气氛不对而离开房间。

但他从来没有想到，John会用暴力制服Cas，迫使他远离他的儿子们。

不仅仅只有暴力，还有性虐。

Dean猛地反胃。

Sam提到了“从不会受伤的皮肤”上出现了咬伤和抓伤。上帝啊，如果他在Cas身上发现了那些痕迹，他一定会转身冲到酒吧，扯碎他的父亲。

Cas是家庭一员。

John也该是他的家人，但父亲到底为他做过什么？

那家伙的恶行几乎掩盖了他做的好事。

他把所有繁重的工作交给Dean，自己出去和人打架。

小时候，他让Dean帮Sam擦眼泪，喂着幸运女神施舍的饭菜。是Dean一直为弟弟存钱，他却没有。是Dean检查Sammy的作业，保证他上学时有干净的衣服。

在兄弟俩最艰苦的时候，John到哪儿去了？家庭对他来说意味着什么？他的儿子们一直在等着他，而他却执迷于复仇。

Cas知道什么是家。不管发生什么事，Cas都会在，Dean毫不怀疑他会一直在。

只要他能阻止天使离开。

他想着这些事，突然想立刻飞奔到Cas身边。

不知道Sam把他留在了什么地方。因为弟弟说得太简短，但他知道Cas会怎么样。

天使会离开。

Dean决不会再让他走，消失数周或数月。

他不能犯这样大的错，他一定要留下Castiel。

如果Sam的想法是对的，那么Cas需要家庭的支持，而Cas的家人就是他们俩。

轮胎发出刺声，Dean把车开进车库，黑斑羚就这样在附近停下来。

一入地堡，他就仓促地沿着走廊飞奔，朝Cas的房间而去。可能Cas会在那里。

进门之前，他的手放在门把手上转了转，平静了一些。

他不想让Cas被他吓到。

但要与他的天使立刻相见的欲望来得如此强烈，几乎哽咽了他的喉咙。

他敲着门。门内没有回音。他转动门把手，慢慢走进昏暗的房间里。

“Cas？”

床上的床单被揉成一团，向后甩开，好像有人蜷缩在床底下，之后又匆忙地站起来。

他找不到Cas。

恐慌像毒液一样在Dean身上爆发。他转过身，叫着Castiel的名字，沿着走廊，推开一间又一间的卧室的门，找他的天使。

Cas不在自己房间，不在Sam的房间，肯定不在John的房间，这是毫无疑问的。

Dean听到一间浴室传来低低的淋浴声。

他顿时恍惚起来，跟着声音推开了浴室的门。

一股水汽模糊了他的视线。但过了一会儿，当蒸汽从眼前散去，Dean可以清楚地看到天使站在花洒下面。

Dean感到发热，一定是浴室温度的原因。

Cas全身赤裸地站在那里，肌肤完美无暇，没有任何疤痕。当Dean的视线集中起来，他看到Cas用一只颤颤巍巍的手臂把自己支撑在墙上，另一只手遮住了脸。

Dean清清楚楚地看见，天使正在哭泣。


	10. Chapter 10

Dean开始犯晕了。他必须说清楚他来这的原因，以及接下来该怎么办。他蹬掉靴子，脱去夹克衫扔到一边，然后穿着衬衫往淋浴间走去。

他从Cas身后慢慢接近，伸手去摸他的肩膀。

Castiel突然发现身后有人，尴尬又诧异地转过身。绝望的神色仍萦绕在那双黯淡的蓝眼中，Dean立即想为他哭泣。

水花滚烫，容易烫伤皮肤，他把Cas身后的温控开关调到适合的水温。天使的皮肤已经被烫红了，Dean克制住自己想触摸他的皮肤的冲动。

Cas开口说出的话立刻刺伤了Dean的心，害得他迟迟无法触碰他的这位朋友。

“Dean……Sam告诉你的事……我很抱歉，什么事也没有，你们误会了。你父亲……他没有……他不会……我很抱歉，Dean，这都是我的错，我真的很抱歉……”

Cas伸出双手，像是自我保护，眼里再次充满泪水。

他的万分惊恐刺得Dean的心在滴血。

他慢慢向前，用胳膊环上Cas的腰，小心把他抱过来。天使慢慢顺从了，融化在Dean的拥抱里，把脸埋在他的肩膀。

Cas终于释放了他的痛苦，开始断断续续地抽泣，整个身体都在颤抖。

Dean唯一可以做的就是站在水下抱着这个赤裸、崩溃的天使，胳膊全湿透了。他轻晃着天使，抚摸他的头发，喃喃地安慰他。

水慢慢变冷，Cas开始发抖。Dean的湿衣服粘在身上很难受，这说明他们该走出淋浴间了。

他擦着天使胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩，伸手在一边抓住条毛巾，裹在Castiel身上，带他坐到水槽边的椅子上。

“给我点时间。”他嘟囔着，没注意到天使的眼睛跟随着他的每个动作。他脱掉湿衣服，堆放在角落里，一会儿再管这些。

他在腰间围好毛巾，随意擦干头发，让天使也擦干头发。天使生涩地做着这些事，没看Dean的眼睛。

“走吧。这里很冷，我们该穿好衣服，暖和一下。”

Dean探头去看走廊，确定没人后，Cas顺从地跟着他来到走廊。

但Dean停下往自己的房间走。Cas摇摇头，Dean抓住他的胳膊。

“我有你可以穿的衣服，比你那套衣服舒服多了。我们以后可以带你出去，买你想要的东西。”

Dean安慰的口吻让天使放心，他并不会生气，更不会要求他离开。Cas只是耸耸肩，盯着自己光着的脚。

“我什么都有了，不用那么麻烦。”

“是啊。”Dean坚定地回答，打开了房门，让Cas进来。

“我确实想这样，把这些穿上吧。每个人都需要汗衫，这些我从来没有穿过。可以给你。还有这件T恤衫。”

他们沉默着，气氛有些变化，他们没看对方的眼睛。直到最后Dean坐到床边，向Cas伸出手来。

“坐过来好么，谈谈你的事，Cas。你要知道，我没生你气。你没做错任何事，你能相信我吗？”

Cas笨拙地点头，坐在Dean身边，双手僵硬地扭在一起，看起来很让人心痛。

Dean吸了口气，然后伸手放松对方的手，手指与Cas的手指相握：

“该死，为什么你不告诉我？”

说完Cas就明白Dean全都知道了。Sam已经告诉了他一切，还有推论。

他张嘴想争论，告诉Dean他错了，这完全是一个巨大的误会，但他开不了口。

Dean很愤怒，但不是对他。为什么Dean在淋浴间里拥抱他，而不是把他赶出去？

他不知道兄弟之间的谈话进行得怎么样，但他确信，如果Sam带着他的故事去找Dean，那么兄弟俩会怒气冲冲地闯进来，把他拽出房间，赶走他。

但这些都没发生，所以……？

“我，我没什么可说的，Dean。”Cas小心地说道，他的话卡在了喉咙里。

“你不需要知道——”

“该死的，Cas，你是认真的吗？”Dean抓着头发，震惊地睁大眼睛。“我不需要知道自己的父亲强……袭击了你？你不认为这是重要的事？”

“不，Dean。我不想冒失去你的风险，我自己……可以处理，我自己。你有很多事要做，肩膀上有重任。你和你父亲有一种特殊的关系。你想让他回家，然后——”

“我真希望他从来没有来过！”这话突然冲出来，让Cas震惊异常。

“Dean！不要那么说，他是你的父亲……”

“他真的是一个好父亲！”Dean站起身来，在房间里踱着步，显然很苦恼。Cas不知道如何使他平静下来。

“你为什么要维护他？他做了什么能这样控制你？”

“我……Dean，他没有，他……我……”

“我当时真应该揍他。”Dean怒视着，双拳紧握在两侧发抖，被极度的愤怒所震动。

“我一知道这事就该把他打倒在地，就像是这事还不够过分，让我发疯似的。”

“他……他知道了吗？”恐惧感穿透了Cas的全身。

太糟了，Sam和Dean知道就够了，但如果John知道儿子们对此……

“Dean，求你。”

Cas抓住猎人的袖子，让他坐回旁边。

“不要对他发作，好吗？”

“让我和他谈，让我来解决这个问题——”

“不！”Dean不给他任何争论余地。

“你要离他远远的，Cas。我来解决。你们见面的第一天我就应该这样做。他！他，妈，的，不受欢迎！我会亲自告诉他！”

绿色的眼睛在看着Cas的时候变得温和，Dean抬起手抚摸天使的下巴。Cas真的看到Dean的眼睛里闪烁着泪光。

“我很抱歉，Castiel。你没有做任何引起他仇恨的事，我早该发现，我应该更细心注意。你本不应该一个人来承担这个。”

“错不在你，我的朋友。”Cas抬起他的手，经过一秒钟的犹豫，吻了一下他的指关节。

“我应该更坚强些。或者我应该给你更多的空间。”

“不，Cas，你没懂。你不该自责，你一定要相信我。”Dean向前倾去，两人前额被压在一起，呼吸交叠。

“如果有人该受责，那就是我。我从小就对父亲很愚孝，结果我让这一发不可收拾。你不应该被冷落，这混蛋事完全可以避免。在他对你做的这些之后，我应该宰了他。”

又一股情绪的波动涌了上来，他握紧拳头去保持冷静。把面前的天使吓坏对事情没什么帮助，他需要全身心投入，来安抚天使的情绪。

“你应该想一想，Dean。”Cas的嗓音中带着忍下泪水的哽咽。“他是你父亲，家人，我只是，只是……”

“Cas，有些事是毫无疑问的。”Dean转过来靠得更近，终于触碰到受惊的天使，把他额前几缕汗湿的发丝拨开。

“你就是家人。没什么‘只是’。你一直在为我着想，而他从来没有。这个事，妈的，我都不用再多想一秒。没人——我是说，该死的——世界上没人能在那样伤害你之后还逍遥法外。我和我父亲？我们关系玩完了。我们这次他妈的彻底玩完了。他和Sammy之间‘风马牛不相及’很久了。这次的事，该死的，算是他们两个关系的‘锦上添花’。我们可能早就该这么做了，如果我们果断一些，你就不会被牵连到如此地步。对不起，Cas。我应该保护好你……”

“不。”Cas抓住Dean的手腕，猎人的手不知怎么捧住了天使的下巴。

“这不能由你承担。你不知情，我不想让你为难，不该让你做出如此选择。”

“是他让我做出了这个选择。”Dean的声音很低，坚定而颤抖，混合着情绪。

他心中矛盾着，现在是要冲出地堡给父亲一个了断，还是向前倾身给天使一个吻。

最后他决定用手臂搂着Cas的肩膀。当天使倒向他，把头靠在他肩上时，他感到一阵痛苦。

“没事了，Cas，我很抱歉。现在没事了。你对我来说太重要了，知道吗？我希望你知道。你，我，还有Sam——我们拥有彼此就足够。自由意志小队，记得吗？”

Cas不记得了。因为在Dean第一次说出这些话的时候，他正躺在汽车旅馆的床上不省人事。但他知道这一定有特殊意义。他重重地叹了口气，胸口那不愉快的疼痛慢慢地融化了，取而代之的是解脱。

Dean并不恨他，Dean希望他留下来。

如果他不是在乱猜的话，Dean的眼睛里有一种比友谊更深重的感情，但这是以后再继续探究的事。

Cas觉得自己受了伤，干涸而脆弱。Dean这样搂住他，就像给了他一台呼吸器。

看起来，事情真的会好起来。

沿着走廊，他能听到吵架的叫喊声。Sam和他的父亲争论得很激烈，显然是从酒吧回来了。Dean能辨认出一些奇怪的关键词。

主要是“Cas”、“天使”、“骗子”和“我的儿子”。

然后，一声可怕的巨大铿锵声结束了一切。甩门的声音回响在地堡。Cas被声音震得颤抖，而Dean抱得他更紧。


	11. Chapter 11

John Winchester第二天就离开了。这很糟，但Dean已经准备好了。

他不让Cas到场。当谈话结束时，他知道天使就在门外，但他很高兴Cas不在John的视线里。

他不会再允许父亲刺激Cas，哪怕是父亲最后的侮辱词汇都会伤害精神脆弱不堪的天使。

正如他所预料的，John痛苦而卑鄙。他强行攻进Dean的个人空间，朝他脸上喷出威胁和恶语。

Sam已经替他父亲收拾了包裹。他把那个破旧的行李包扔下台阶。来自儿子的简单鄙夷让老人的整张脸都扭曲了。

“我早该知道，那个肮脏的天使改变了你们，把你们从我身边带走。你们需要的是我，孩子，不是那个怪物！他什么都不是，孩子，他在利用你，当你是工具，你瞎了吗？”

“不！”Dean咬牙切齿，控制住随时会揍人的情绪。Sam就在附近看着他们。

“他不是，他比你以前见过的任何人都好。我早就该察觉了，他是家人。”

“那我是什么，他妈的，隔壁邻居？”

John咆哮道，他的嘴里散发着酒气。Dean有点哆嗦，但丝毫不退缩。过去他总是退缩，今后再不会了。

“不，你是个永远都不知道怎么做父亲的人。如果有人利用过我，那就是你。我是你的兵，不是你的儿子。”

Dean用手抓住父亲的夹克。“你是我的老板，不是我父亲。所以在你谈论利用别人之前，想想你从我这里拿走了什么，从Sam那里拿走了什么。而现在，又从Cas身上拿走了什么。”

他把John推开。老人跌跌撞撞地后退一步，看着儿子，这是他人生的第一次被儿子指责。

“所以，你可以回你的地狱里去。因为我已经拥有我需要的一切。我已经拥有我的家人。”

Dean转过身去，愤怒地喘粗气，努力让颤抖的双手平息下来。他的目光落在桌上手机旁的一把车钥匙上。

他吞咽着，但这个决定来得很容易。他把车钥匙攥起来，在手里再次紧握了一下，然后转身扔给他的父亲。

“这个，把她拿去。带走你给我的一切。我希望你消失。我想忘记你的存在。”

他又转身向走廊走去，去找Cas。

当Dean把黑斑羚的车钥匙交给John时，天使确信他听到了老人的哀鸣声。

一只粗糙的手抓住Dean的肩膀，转动他，把他重重地摔到墙上。

“好吧，你滚吧，孩子，我们彻底完了。那东西可以得到你，我要看着它把你撕碎，把我在乎的一切都撕碎。”

John的眼神冰冷，对Dean而言却没有意义。

“你比我想象的还要差。你本来能成为我最自豪的儿子。”

他冷笑道，Dean紧绷了一下。

“相反，你变成了我最大的败笔。”

作为回应，Dean做了早就该做的事。他朝John的脸上吐了口水。

 

*

 

“Cas？”

天使坐在Dean的床上，不自在地握住一瓶啤酒，情绪紧张。

Dean拖出书桌下面的椅子，坐在Cas对面，静静地看着他一会儿。

Cas没有看他的眼睛，似乎注意力完全集中在手中的瓶子上。最后，Dean倾身向前，比划了一下。

“你渴了？”

Cas耸了耸肩膀。“当你经历了……一些事之后，啤酒似乎对你有帮助。我想试试看。”

“然后？”

“这个味道很恶心。我不知道你为什么要碰它。”Cas皱起鼻子说着，还有一惯的呆呆的自我挖苦。

Dean笑得直抖，感觉如释重负。他父亲的阴影早晚会从他们的生活中永远消失。

“怎样解决的？”Cas不看他的眼睛。Dean俯身，把一只手放在他的膝盖上，注意到天使在被触碰的时候，眼睛稍微睁大了一点的样子。

“你知道怎么解决的。我知道你当时在听。”

“我听到了一部分。大部分。但是我必须走开，Dean，因为他跟你说话的方式……让我想把他的头扯下来。”Cas抬起那双忧伤的蓝眼睛。“对不起。我应该出来支持你，但我逃跑了。我太懦弱。”

“你在开玩笑？Cas。”

Dean滑下椅子，跪在天使面前，把他手里的啤酒放到一边。

“你从来不是懦夫。那是我的战斗，不是你的。我应该一直与你并肩作战，而不是相反。

如果你当时在场，他会更疯狂。”

“他没有……伤害你，对吗？”

蓝眼睛神经敏感地看着他的眼，Dean按压他的大腿，安慰他。

“不，他没有。我想他当时确实想，但他知道他败阵了。尤其是当Sam走进来让他走的时候。他不想待在不受欢迎的地方，就是这样。Cas，我很高兴他走了。”

“别那么说，Dean，他是家人。”

“不，Cas，他不是。他是我早就应该踢到路边的人。Sam是家人，Bobby是家人。你是家人。”

他轻轻微笑，手指慢慢地刷过Cas的手，然后捧起天使的手腕，小心翼翼地看着Cas。

“这才是我需要的一切。”

这句话他可能指的是Cas和Sam，但也可能只是指的Cas。

他的手指在天使的腿上收紧了一点，眼睛不自觉地闪到天使的唇边。

不，现在不是时候。

“你说的是真心话，对吗？”Castiel用奇怪的表情看着他。

精炼是天使一贯的方式，直截了当，但也可以更容易进一步。

就像他不用手指接触就能读懂Dean的心。

他本来应该感到奇怪，知道Cas可以用指尖触摸读取他的思想。但事实是，天使想知道他的感受。

Dean试着用温柔的话语表达，按着Cas的腿。也许，现在是时候了？

“我的天，是的，Cas，你是我想要的一切，期待的一切。”

他本来没计划吻Cas，只是有点突发状况。也许是Cas吻了他，他不确定，他妈的，这哪里重要了。

重要的是，当他抬起头来，伸手去摸Cas的脸颊，俯身轻声说些安慰的话时，突然发现Cas看着他的目光正在变化，而他手腕上的握力更坚定了。

然后，突然间的情绪涌动，他们的嘴唇触碰在了一起。他们正在接吻，热情而索求，充满了悸动。

吻本来应该很温和，任何情况下都是，但并非如此。

Cas吻得像是他急需氧气，而Dean就是他的氧气。他有点笨拙，舌头第一次试探性地接触Dean的嘴唇，Dean就让他进入了口腔，让他探索他的嘴，把他拉得更近。

Cas尝起来朴实纯然，带着淡淡的啤酒味。Dean的手插入他的头发里，轻轻地把他固定好。

Cas在他的口中吻得呜咽起来，这时Dean拉开了这个吻，抚摸着天使的脸颊，箍着他的下巴。

“你确定吗？”他的声音剐蹭在天使耳边，沙哑而刺激。

Cas点点头，在床上为他腾出空间。两人躺了下来，看着彼此的眼睛，互相抚触着身体的每个角落。

Cas抚摸着他的脊柱，抚摸着他的头发，嘴唇完美地挤压在一起。

Dean确信他现在可以死在天使的臂膀之间，做一个花下亡魂。

“你想这样做想了多久？”Dean在Cas唇边悄声呓语。天使避而不答，耸了耸肩。

等到他们穿好衣服，荣光消散，痕迹的热度也消退了，但两人热情却没有降温的迹象。

当Cas终于开口回答时，那双蓝眼睛里闪耀着点点泪水，但他的笑容比星光更闪烁。

“我一直想。”


	12. Chapter 12

Dean自此之后再也没见过父亲。他们的道路从不产生交集，从不寻求彼此。

Dean私下处理了这事，内疚程度比想象中要轻得多。

这个人在攻击Cas时已经决定了自己的命运。

Cas——那个爱他超过爱自己的生命，愿为他穿越大海的人。那个为他堕天，在他低落时总是帮他振作起来的天使。

Sam偶尔跟他说一些关于狩猎的细节和建议，或者在他们去打猎的时候拜访的某些城镇。他故意不告诉Dean，John在附近，他不想让父亲打扰哥哥和他的天使。

他知道Dean已经和父亲决裂，扒开旧伤不会有任何好处。

他从不告诉父亲关于他们三个人的任何事，总是掐断父亲的电话。

Sam觉得那事像他生命里的一个阴影，很快就被生活消化了。

Cas振作起来了，但花了一段时间。当他独自待在地堡时，他仍然很僵硬，安静，过了几个星期才肯面对镜子里的自己。

Dean和Sam一直都在帮他。

最终，那段可怕的经历在他的眼睛里消退了。

最终，那个甜蜜可爱，永远带着困惑的天使回来了。

John从一个城镇迁移到另一个，偶尔打猎，喝酒太多。他因跟人发生争吵而进监狱里的次数，自己都数不过来。

他从警察那儿打电话给Dean时，Dean从来不接他的电话。

于是，他最终放弃了尝试。

一天晚上他喝了太多的威士忌后，就把被扣押的黑斑羚给忘了，也不想再拿回来。

几个月过去了，他和那些聪明的有钱英国猎人纠缠不清。一天晚上，他出去跟他们见面，再也没回来。

Cas和Dean慢慢地接受了生活。时间的积累让他们越来越需求彼此。但Cas总是又紧张又害羞，Dean不想把事情弄糟，反正他们有的是时间。

他们除了牵手和调情之外，并没有做太多事情。

但最终，在Cas那辆难看的车的后排座位，他们第一次做爱，Dean发誓他好像在做爱的时候看到了星星。

Dean躺在余辉中，他的堕天使双臂环抱着他，嘴角露出温暖的微笑，他只记得，第一次觉得自己沉浸在温暖的家里。

他唯一的遗憾是，他没有机会在黑斑羚里吻Cas。但他们随时可以去任何地方接吻来弥补。

**Author's Note:**

> Translated by the lovely **galaxy0Delta0angel** and **InnocentDays** for AO3  
>  可爱的galaxy0Delta0angel和InnocentDays为AO3完成了翻译


End file.
